The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, gathering together sheets and the like into multi-sheet printed products, especially newspapers, magazines, periodicals and so forth.
With heretofore known constructions of sheet gathering or assembly devices the different sheets are located in superimposed fashion in individual stacks which are interconnected by means of a collecting belt or band. The momentarily lowermost sheet of each stack is withdrawn and placed upon the arriving superimposed sheets upon the collecting band, which have been withdrawn from the preceding stacks and placed on top of one another. Since the stacks consist of separated sheets it is necessary for the purpose of forming the stack to individually handle the sheets, so that a certain expenditure in equipment and controls is needed.